dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
The Assassin is an upcoming seventh base class to be released in Dragon Nest. It is decribed as the first class to use two mechanics: a stealth mechanic, which allows attacks while hidden from sight, and a cooldown charging mechanic, which allows the cooldown of skills to be prolonged in exchange for damage boosts depending on the amount of time added to that skill's cooldown. Release dates for the Assassin class is expected to be at September 2013 in the Japanese server. Background Assassins are melee combat specialists who use Scimitars and Crooks to attack enemies at blinding speeds. He is also adept in fending off enemies from a distance using chains and shurikens. One main feature of Assassins is his ability to meld into the shadows and strike while unnoticed, and can evade incoming attacks with ease. Personality-wise, the Assassin possesses a split personality. He has a girlfriend named Lunaria, and part of his storyline includes a talking ninja cat. Overview Job Descriptions: *The Chaser, an inheritor of assassination techniques from ancient times. Uses concealed shadow weapons to pursue and assassinate enemies. *The Ripper, a martial arts expert assassin who emerges from the cover of night without making a sound, consuming his enemies in endless darkness before they could turn their head. Uses Fire element. *The Raven, an assassin whose ability to jump out of nowhere is beyond comprehension. His escape skills are outmatched by none. Uses Dark element. Equipment Weapons *Scimitar *Dagger *Crook *Kusarigamas *Shurikens Skill List Assassin *Speedy Cut - Assault and slash enemy. When skill level reaches 6, 11 and 16, it can be re-use 1 more time. Physical attack x%. *Dirty Tricks - Throw soil to interfere with enemy's field of view, and follow by a surprise attack to take down enemy. Physical attack x%. *Piercing Star - Gather chi on hand and throw the spinning shuriken in the frontal direction. When skill level reaches 6, 11 and 16, it can be re-use 1 more time. Physical attack x%. *Fan of Edge - Rotate the body and use centrifugal force to throw shuriken to surrounding enemies. Physical attack x%. *Shadow Hand - Shadow which traces movement, flies towards enemies and break their superarmor. Physical attack x%. *Triple Edge - Move with 3 spinning shuriken. Physical attack x%. *Leap - Enable the use of double jump. *Shadow On - Recover HP on near death condition. Max HP x% recovery. *Vanish Shadow - Increase the critical dmg of you and your ally to 210% of normal dmg (instead of 200%), by throwing smoke bomb. Duration x sec. *Core Kick - Press "special attack" to do a roundhouse kick and knock back enemies. Physical attack x%. *Swipe - Press "special attack" near a knock-down target and continuously attack it. Physical attack x%. *Circle Core - Press "special attack" while jumping to grab enemies and spin down. Physical attack x%. *Smoke - Press "special attack" the moment you hit the target to release a smoke screen and knockback surrounding enemies. Physical attack x%. *Forceful Kick - Press "special attack" near stunned enemies to do a roundhouse kick and launch the target into the air. Physical attack x%. *Fake Clock - Evade enemies' attack and leave a barrel which can induce debuff. Enemies which are affected by the debuff will receive critical damage when being hit. Chaser *Open Edge - Slide behind enemy and throw 3 shuriken in the frontal direction. Physical attack x% *Applause - Use chain sickles from both sides to sweep the enemies in the middle. Physical attack x%. *Rake - Throw multiple shuriken in a fan-shaped manner. After spinning and exploding, the shuriken will return to the caster and deals additional dmg. Physical attack x%. *Rain Drop - Crows take to the air and rain shuriken down. Skill re-use time can be stored up to 3 times (Cool Time Charging Effect). Dark physical attack x%. *Punishment - Spin the body and attack enemies with 3 shuriken. Physical attack x%. *'The End' - Possessed by madness, releases chains which slow movement speed. After that, the caster flies up and laughs hysterically before throwing a lot of shuriken. Physical attack x%, slow y%. *Shift Blow - Swiftly punch the enemy continuously. Physical attack x%. *Mortal Blow - Dash forward and launch enemies into the air with elbow. After hitting, the caster disappears and re-appears in the air, knocking down enemies with his fist. Physical attack x%. *Camouflage - Appearing suddenly in front of the target, kick the target twice and float it. Physical attack x%. *Blade Runner - Disappear after knocking back enemies. After that, the caster spins his body and slashes down from above. Skill re-use time can be stored up to 3 times (Cool Time Charging Effect). Physical attack x%. *Izuna Drop - Suck surrounding enemies up into the air, turning them and dropping them back to the ground. Physical attack x%. *Cripple Punisher - Throw chain sickle to the front and attack enemies. While chasing targets, you can execute additional attack by jumping and attacking with scimitar. Physical attack x%. *Receive Edge - When being attacked by enemies in air, counter-attack by pressing 'normal attack' by throwing 3 shuriken and regain his position. Physical attack x%. *Fade - After using this, the caster enters an invisible state and remove all aggro on himself. While in this state, the dmg he deal increases but dmg received by him is increased. When he hit an enemies, the invisible status is dispelled. Additional dmg x%, dmg received increase by y%, duration z sec. *Illusion Step - Use the power of illusion and enter stealth state. Under stealth state, attack speed, moving speed and superarmor increase. Stealth status will not be dispelled even under attack and the user is immune to all abnormal status. Under stealth status, 'normal attack' is changed to a wider attack and using 'special attack' allow you to dash forward quickly. *Access Chain - Exploding surrouding enemies and himself, disappear with ashes and reappear again. While using other chaser's skills, this skill can be also activated by pressing "Jump". Physical attack x%. *Genocide - Extend shadow to surrounding and slow enemies' movement. Every time the affected enemies try to attack, deal dmg to them equal to x% of base attack. Physical attack y%, movement speed slow by z%. *Mark of Crow - Sacrifice crow and grant a damage boosting buff to party members. Enemies of high HP receive additional damage; every 1% of HP grants additional x% of dmg. Duration y sec. *Mark of Werewolf - Sacrifice shadow to reduce magical damage and recover Hp when receiving magical damage. Magical damage x% reduce and max HP y% recover. *''Unknown Skill''' '''- After jumping, press directional keys to slide, leaving a residual shadow. *''Unknown Skill - Collect chi of crow and release it to grant "Patient status" to all allies. The effect of 'Patient Status' is gradually enhanced with time if one does not attack. Under the 'Patient Status', when one uses the first skill, the skill damage is increased according to the waiting time. After that, 'Patient Status' is dispelled. Attack gradually increases x% after every y sec. Maximum 6 cycles, duration z sec. Secondary Specialization Raven *Umbra - Many crows gather and attack frontal enemies. Physical attack x%. *Crooking Deadfall *Open Edge EX - Strengthen Open Edge. Shuriken is enhanced with crow shuriken and float enemies. Additional dmg x%. *Applause EX - Strengthen Applause. After the initial attack, press 'normal attack' to raise additional chain sickles to knock down enemies. Additional dmg x%. *Rake EX - Strengthen Rake. Throw another 3 shuriken. Additional dmg x%. *Rain Drop EX *Punishment EX - Strengthen Punishment. After the initial 3 hits, attack the enemies once more with chain sickle. Additional dmg x%. *Crow Ability Ripper *Arsonist - Possessed by madness, acquires flame aura. Strengthen flame attack and flame resist. Additional flame attack x%, flame resist y%, duration z sec. *Cruelty - Possessed by madness, pummels frontal enemies. Physical attack x%. *Shift Blow EX - Strengthen Shift Blow. After combo attack, charge up Chi within fist and punch enemy. You can immediately terminate action by pressing attack but dmg will much less. Additional dmg x%. *Mortal Blow EX - Strengthen Mortal Blow. The AOE and damage of downward attack is increased. Additional dmg x%. *Camouflage EX - Strengthen Camouflage. After the two kicks, the falling enemies can be kicked and launched into the air again. Additional dmg x%. *Blade Runner EX *Izuna Drop EX - Strengthen Izuna Drop. The speed of suction and the AOE of the dropping attack are increased. Additional dmg x%. *Werewolf Ability References *Seventh Class Discussion, Dragon Nest China Server Forums. (in Chinese), February 19, 2013. Accessed March 21, 2013. *"New Class Assassin: First Official Video and Image of Assassin!!", Dragon Nest Freedom Server Forum at MMOSite. February 18, 2013, Last Updated June 15, 2013. *"Dragon Nest Assassin Skills: Preliminary Skill Description", Dragon Nest MMOSite News. June 27, 2013. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes